scorpiusfandomcom-20200213-history
Graphite Power
"Only an artist can truly understand the power of graphite...and that's becoming one with the pencil." ''-Master Gregory'' Graphite Power (Artist's Inner Sketching) is a new technique that was introduced in the Open arc of the Scorpius series. It is a mysterious type of power that was first invented by artists. However, not only those that can draw learn it, but also any form of art, including dancing, music, etc, can learn such power. Not everyone can awaken it, as the power is limited to gifted individuals. With proper training of not only the body and soul, but mostly the mind, which awakens an artist's "third eye", any individual can perfect it. In simple terms, Graphite Power is the power of the artist's surrounding and perception of the imagination they draw from. Overview Graphite Power, though unknown at the time, was first shown when Gregory used Graphite Beam on Doomsday Hellfire during the X arc. He used the graphite from his mechanical pencils along with the extra surroundings to channel it into such a beam. But to Gregory, this was not known to him about such power, since he was unaware of it. However, there are some early instances of Graphite Power being used in situations, such as when Master Gregory had to knock out a group of people just by making his presence with his imagination during the X arc. In the Open arc, however, Graphite Power was fully introduced by Master Gregory, when Gregory was defeated by a group of musicians using the same power. In full detail, Graphite Power allows the user to draw energy not just from their imagination, but from their perception of their surroundings and their inner talent. The user must have a full dedication of concentration and patience for it to work. With it, the user can exert force from their minds, or form it into an attack. There are four levels of Graphite Power, with each individual going through the learning stages that can allow them to exert such pressure and talent, which increases their imaginative power over time, as well as their spiritual, physical, and emotional power. However, there is an individual part that can only be mastered by a few, which is rare, which is the Graphite Form. Steps of Graphite Power Aura Aura (Inner Awakening) is the beginning type of power used for those first learning about Graphite Power. The user can channel their inner spirit and release it in the form of energy. Two types of energies that can be released are blasts and beams, though they are optional, if the user is willing to learn about it. Doing this, however requires concentration. This is the first step of mastering Graphite Power. The aura channeled by the user may reflect on how they are as an individual, but those do not matter. However, there are auras that do matter, which are the white and black aura. List of auras are: * Green Aura - Down to earth, mostly introverted, highly creative. * Red Aura - Adventurous, outgoing, likely to talk more. * Orange Aura - Courageous, funny, yet not serious, rushing into things. * Yellow Aura - Bright and energetic, enjoys the happiness of life a lot. * Pink Aura '''- Loving and kind, able to love others as they are. * '''Purple Aura - Very introverted, mostly spiritual, intense thinkers. * Blue Aura - Lost in thought, logical and reasoning, mostly daydreaming. * Brown Aura - Confusing, yet tough, always forward with situations. * White Aura - Positive aura, sign of being pure and use of good energy. * Black Aura - Negative aura, sign of evil energy being manipulated through dark, cold, corrupt hearts. (though not always) Blasts & Beams * Blast - Depending on the color of their aura, the user can unleash blasts in the form of energy. It can be fired rapidly, or into balls of exploding energy. * Beam - Like the Blast technique, the beam attack color depends on the user's aura. The user can unleash a beam that explodes, causing heavy damage to whomever it hits. However, there are those that can take it and have no damage done to them. Perception Perception (Awakened Sense) is the second step of Graphite Power. It is the ability to see the invisible or hear the unknown that is not noticed by normal people. Such examples include seeing dew drops, hearing voices or sounds farther away, vibrations in the air, invisible smoke, and feeling abnormal energy. Sketch Sketch (Rapid Movement) is the third step of Graphite Power. It is a technique that allows the user to move faster than the blink of an eye, similar to a flash step. While not said, there were earlier uses of it, such as during the Crisis and Cyberwarriors arc, although in the Cyberwarriors arc, it went under a different name, known as CPU Speed. Intensity Intensity (Imaginative Force) is the fourth step of Graphite Power. With it, the user can unleash a powerful force just by using their imagination. When one makes their presence known, they will exert their energy, which causes non-Graphite Power users to lose consciousness, while those with Graphite Power can withstand it. However, advanced Graphite Power users can use intensity for strange effects, such as changing the weather depending on their feelings, or instilling a surrendering attitude should one be within range of the source. Element There are three elements of Graphite Power that one must master after clearing the first step. The three elements are manipulation, internal, and physical. It is possible to master all three elements depending on what talents the user can do. With these elements, Graphite Power users can hit ghosts and other elemental envelopers. Aura can also be advanced with techniques depending on the field, and the shape it takes on depends on the user. * Manipulation - The ability to manipulate objects to one's will. Such examples include summoning, turning objects or weapons into graphite to fight with, or moving objects with the mind. With the aura, the user can move it at will by using their mind. An upgraded version of this element involves the user's mental capacity. They can manipulate weapons or shoot projectiles from of their own aura, which depends on the image the user thinks of. * Internal - The ability to unleash power from the inside of one's heart and soul. Examples of this include singing, playing instruments, ventriloquism, or yelling. With the aura, the user can move it by using their voice and soul. The upgraded version of this element allows the user to use their soul in the form of their aura to attack. Whatever the user's soul feels, the power increases, and the effects of it changes. * Physical - The ability to infuse power through any part of the body as a means to attack. Examples include punching (arms and fist), kicking (legs and feet), headbutting (forehead and entire head), or body slamming (stomach). As other elements are able to use this, the user can turn their entire body into graphite, hardening it to resist physical or special attacks. With the aura, the user can move it by doing physical activity such as punching, or kicking. For the upgraded version, the user can enact their aura to match that of an animal's, giving them animal-like abilities. It can either be physical or defensive, depending on the user's image of an animal. Übercharge Übercharge (also known as Über Form or Overcharge) is a rare ascended ability that utilizes the user's entire aura, which causes them to undergo a change in their form. The effect coats the user's entire body with the color of their aura, which greatly enhances their power, speed, and durability to high levels. However, only certain individuals can master this form, with Wacky Wilderbeast being the first to be shown using this form, despite having no training on Graphite Power. The Gravereaper King is another individual that masters the Übercharge form, even though he is not human. The Übercharge form has a time limit, depending on how long the user lasts. This form is also difficult to master, since it takes devotion and patience to achieve. An alternate, but more risky form of Übercharge is Graphite Form, a form that Gregory can only master, though the Übercharge form is more stronger. Graphite Form Though rarely known, this type of technique is different from others, but somewhat similar to the Übercharge form, though weaker. While not considered to be one of the steps of mastering Graphite Power, it is not necessary to learn this, but only certain individuals can discover this on their own. Gregory was an example, as he has been shown to use this more often. As it is time consuming, to use this form, he had to draw energy from the graphite found from pencils, mechanical pencils, or materials containing graphite into his body. Once he absorbs the necessary graphite, it turns his entire body into graphite, increasing his speed, strength, ability, and durability, somewhat like "graphite armor". However, there's a time limit to this, which depends on how many pieces of graphite he absorbs. This process is also dangerous, as Shaman points out that absorbing more graphite than the body can handle will result in injury or death, according to historic beliefs. Super Graphite Form The rarest form a person can achieve. Also known as "White Graphite Form", this form is a countermeasure against the Übercharge form. Due to the rarity of this form, only selected individuals can use it. In this form, the user's hair turns glowing white, and their eyes a bright blue. However, this form is very risky, as just using it once is enough to physically drain the user of all their energy. According to Master, this form is often associated with a "walking time bomb", and can never be used again. In historic times, a tiny percent of users were able to master this form, but died as a result of its effects. However, Gregory used this form twice, but only suffered a loss of consciousness as a result. Due to this, it is unknown if this form can ever be mastered without fatal effects.